scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 13
Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids 13: Spear of Longinus ' Van Helsing Storage-Lower Levels-Area 53-Evening Jamaal, Andrew, Goonie, Godzina, Sibella, and Feather wait at a corner, a few feet from the door of the Van Helsing Storage. Tug: Is Griffin in position yet? Godzina: I don't know. I can't see him. Andrew: Now why would someone name a storage room after the world's greatest monster hunter? Goonie: Maybe the guys who built it must of liked the guy. Rodney's Voice whispering: Shh…quite, someone's coming out. doors open and Major Bailer comes out. Sibella: Major Bailey? Goonie: What's she doing here? major then walks down the hallway while the door to the Van Helsing Storage closes. The kids move to the closed door. Jamaal: Where's Rodney? Tug: He probably bailed on us. the door mysteriously opens. Rodney's Voice: I beg to differ, cadet. Goonie: Rodney, is that you? Rodney's Voice: No, it's Davy Crockett, back from the Alamo…of course it's me. I've opened the door from the inside. Sibella: Fangtastic, Rodney. Rodney's Voice: Thanks, Sibella. gives Rodney his bag of clothes. As he puts his clothes on, the others turn on their flashlights and look at the stuff inside. When Rodney is done getting dressed (except for the gloves), he notices something attached to the wall. Rodney: A positron generator? Looks like they don't want any specters phase through these walls. Godzina sniffing: I smell something. In there. all walk up to a crate. Wondering what's inside, they open it. Just then, Sibella jumps in fear of what is inside. Tug: Garlic? Sibella screeching: AAHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! backs up and bumps into a bunch of weapons on the floor. Andrew: Silver? Elsa points her flashlight to one of the boxes and stares at the label on it. Elsa the box: "In case of an Alien Invasion"? finds a light switch and turns all the lights on. The room is stacked with crates and boxes, along with items and gadgets that get the monster kids shaking. Tug: Whoa…would you look at this place? Goonie out: It's a Madhouse! A MADHOUSE! Andrew: Now I can see why they called it "Van Helsing Storage". This place contains the weaknesses of all things supernatural. Sibella: It's giving me the shakes. then, Feather calls for the kids from another part of the room. Rodney: Look. I think Feather found something. Godzina: Hopefully, something to keep our minds off of this place. Tug: Jamaal, you're with me. Let's see if we find something that can help. Jamaal: Affirmative. the cadets go one way, the monster kids follow Feather to whatever he wants to show them. During their exploring, both cadets find a filing cabinet. They start to look through the files. Tug: Count Dracula, Dorian Gray, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde…this cabinet must have file on all the members of the Legend Counsel. Jamaal: I'll say. They have their addresses, their weaknesses, their powers…it's all here. Tug: Not all of it. Some of the files are missing. Jamaal: Do you think those files contain something important? Tug: They have to, if they're no longer here. to the monster kids, they follow Feather to an old black box. Rodney: Good boy. So what's in it? Elsa: Well let's find out. all walk up to the box and open it. Inside is a thin black spear blade, with a wide golden line circled around the middle with markings engraved into it. Andrew backs off in surprise. Goonie: What's wrong? Andrew: Th…that…that's the Spear of Longinus. Sibella: The Spear of Longinus? The same weapon that was used to defeat Samael years ago? all approach the spear very slowly. Andrew leans forward to read the marking on the spear. Andrew translating: "The hearts of Darkness, Doubt, and Hate, Are wicked to the end, But those, who taunt the hands of fate, May not stand tall again". slowly picks the spear up. Rodney: Wow. Now we have the key to save- screams. Rodney: What's wrong? Sibella: Your hand! looks at his hand. Where he is holding the spear, becomes visible. Rodney surprised: My hand…it's visible… steam starts coming from his palm.…And…it's…BURNING! yells in extreme pain. As the cadets are still looking through the files, they suddenly hear Rodney's screams. They both start to rush in to help the others, only to end up running into each other and falling to the floor. Back to Rodney, he throws the spear to the floor. Then his hand stops smoking and goes back to being invisible. Then they all slowly gather around the spear. Andrew slowly moves his boney finger to poke the spear. His finger makes small smoke, and then he pulls it away in pain. Andrew: I should've known…the angel must have made sure that no one can use this spear. Sibella: So what are we gonna do now? all ponder to figure out what to do next. Chester True's Trailer-Surface-Outside of Area 53 is working inside, while Casta is watching him through the window. She then jumps from the trailer and walks towards Donald, Phantasma, Jacqueline, Winnie, Tanis, Mary, and Miguel, hiding behind a big rock. Casta: Clicking. Miguel: Umm…let's see, "The jester is thrilled with the sailor". Jacqueline: No! She said "Chester is still in his trailer". Winnie: Great, so how are we gonna get him out? Mary: Well…here's what we know about him: he is very desperate at finding a story on Area 53 and hoping to get proof about real ghosts and monsters. Tanis: So? What about it? Donald: If True wants a ghost, we'll give him a ghost. all look at Phantasma and get the same idea. Inside the trailer, Chester is going through some papers and photos. Just then, Phantasma phases through the floor, in front of him. He jumps back in surprise. Phantasma: Pop goes the Phantom! Laughing. Chester excited: A…a ghost, right in front of me. quickly grabs his camera, then Phantasma phases through the trailer. Chester leaves his trailer to try to take a picture of Phantasma. Come back! lures Chester away from his trailer. Donald: Okay, move! other Creep Kids rush into the trailer. Inside is like any ordinary trailer, but it is filled with books, camera, and boxes, with photos and papers posted onto the walls and floor. Miguel: Alright. Let's give this trailer a complete thorough search. looks through the shelves. Mary: Nothing here. Donald: Well keep searching. There just gotta be-quickly looks at Mary, who he notices is searching through the shelves a few feet off the ground. How are you doing that? Mary: Oh. My suit allows me to disable any gravitational forces surrounding me. Didn't I mention that? Jacqueline: It looks like these photos don't have enough proof about us. Tanis: Poor guy. The only people who will accept his story are from the Fake Science Monthly. removes a sheet off of one of the boxes. Winnie: Hey, guys. Look at this. others gather around the box Winnie found. They find pieces of equipment and gadgets inside. Tanis: Wow. I guess taking photos isn't enough for him. Miguel: I don't believe it; stealing special equipment from a secret military base, just to prove to the world that monsters exist. Donald: Come on. We got to get Phanty and tell the others. leaves the trailer, except Mary. She looks at map markings on the same location, a few yards away from Area 53, along with pictures of strange light coming from that area, and a tape recorder. She turns it on, and it plays a weird type of sound. She starts to wonder about that. Van Helsing Storage-Lower Levels monster kids are standing around the Spear of Longinus, still trying to figure out what to do next. Elsa: Go ahead. Pick it up. Andrew: 'You' pick it up. Do you want me to burn my hand? Rodney: Well, someone has to pick it up, or we'll never get our parents back. and Jamaal finally come in. Tug: We heard someone screaming. Jamaal: What are you doing? Rodney: We found the Spear of Longinus. Tug: Well then what's it doing on the floor? picks the spear up. Everyone tries to stop him, but Tug's hand doesn't burn. Tug: What? What is it? Rodney: I don't believe it. He didn't get hurt. Goonie: Maybe it likes him. Andrew: I don't think so. Unless…the spear can only be held by pure souls, like angels and humans. And it can repel any creature such as monsters and ghosts. Sibella: Fangtastic. All we have to do is let the cadets carry the spear from now on, until we use it to defeat Samael. spots a camera on one of the crates. So she picks it up. Goonie: Hey! Say "Cheese". takes a picture of the others. The picture comes out and Goonie takes a look at it. What a nice picture. There's Tug, and Rodney, and Jamaal, and Sibella, and Godzina, and-pauses with an expression of surprise on her face. SIBELLA? all rush to Goonie to look at the picture and notice that Sibella is in the picture with them. Godzina: But that's impossible. Sibella's a vampire. Vampire can only be seen in pictures when they're bats. Rodney: Wait a minute. Andrew, do you still have that lens Harry got from Samael? Andrew: Sure. gives Rodney the lens that can show his invisibility. Then, Rodney removes the lens from the camera. He looks at both lenses, and notices something. The lens that was taken from Samael has purple blots around the edges. The camera lens had red blots around the edges. Then he pulls a little mirror out of his bags and gives it to Sibella. The mirror doesn't cast her reflection, but when Rodney and Sibella look through the red lens; they can see the mirror casting her reflection. Rodney: Just as I thought. This lens can reveal a vampire in a picture and their reflection in a mirror. Andrew: So someone probably found the secret of these lenses and used it to make these lenses to find invisible men. Jamaal: But the question that remains is "who"? Docking Bay 8-Upper Levels is filled with cars, boxes, and crates. Harry, Grunt, Baxter, Matches, and Scrappy search through the boxes that are on the shipping form. But clearly, they can't find a thing in them. Scrappy: Ah, what are we doing here? We should be giving Samael and his fallen angel a left, and a right, and a left, and a- Harry: Can it, Scrap! I'm not having a good time myself. So keep searching. Scrappy: Oh, alright. Baxter: Find anything, Grunt? Grunt: Nothing. It doesn't make anything sense. at the shipping form Why would anyone want "Several Hundred Gallons of Rocket Fuel, a Special Engine, a large amount of Clock Cloth, Electrodes, and a Supply of Potions" anyone? starts groaning and twitching, and then the right side of his body turns into Eddy. Eddy the right side: Sounds like something an alchemist can use. Grunt: What's an alchemist? Eddy side: Scientists who use strange methods. Some believe they can combine their methods with dark magic. Some alchemists think them can turn pieces of metal into gold. Baxter: Ha. How silly. Harry the left side: Silly? It works. two cadets stare at each other with a look of surprise. Just then, a mysterious shadow on top of the crates moves close to the boys. Scrappy and Matches are looking at the label on one of the boxes, when the shadow completely covered them. Matches growl: Hey! Scrappy: Yeah, Grunt. Could you get out of our light? We're trying to read. Grunt: Huh? and Matches notice all the guys standing together in the same spot they were in before. Scrappy: Wait a minute. If all of you are over there, then who is- all turn to see where the shadow is coming from. They can see that the shadow is coming from a fallen angle, standing on top of the crates. Eddy side: Oh no! Harry side: Finally. whole body turns into Harry. It's about time I hand somebody their own "Hyde". jumps the fallen angel, and the angel struggles to get rid of him. The two cadets flee for the door, and Scrappy and Matches are left to backup Harry. Scrappy: Ha, this turkey-winged goon can't scare us off. Come on, Matches. Matches growl: Yeah. Scrappy: Ta dadada ta daaa! Puppy 'and' Dragon Power! charge at the fallen angel to help Harry. Then the angel throws Harry off into a pile of boxes. The fallen angel jumps to the ground, then Scrappy jumps on the angel's legs. Ha, ha! Gotcha! WHOA! angels switch his spear, knocking Scrappy off. Scrappy flies and hits on the side of a crate; wearily. Is that all you got? jumps on the fallen angel again. He shakes even harder, and gets Harry off more quickly than before. Matches stands in front of the angel in anger. He starts growing red and blows out fire from his mouth. Then the angel throws flames from his hand, and both flames collide. They keep it up, until the dragon starts glowing white. Just then, Matches's flame gets bigger, and blows the angel away, into a wooden box. Matches stops glowing and starts breathing heavily. Scrappy: Whoa. Matches, how did you do that? Harry: Scrap, Taco Breath! Come on, let's move! Scrappy: But…Harry! angel gets up from the wreckage, and more angels appear right beside him. Harry: It doesn't matter! We're outnumbered! On come on! Scrappy: Oh, alright. Come on, Matches. and Matches run out the room and through the hallway with Eddy, Harry, Grunt, and Baxter, as the angels follow them while flying. Hallways-Lower Levels Feather, Sibella, Godzina, Goonie, Andrew, Elsa, Tug, and Jamaal are walking to meet the others, with the Spear of Longinus in Tug's hands. Tug: Now we got what we need to stop Samael once and for all. Elsa: Wait until the others see this. they regroup with Donald, Phantasma, Mary, Winnie, Jacqueline, Tanis, Casta, and Miguel. Donald: Hey, guys. You won't believe what we found in True's trailer. at the spear. What is that? Rodney: The Spear of Longinus. Donald: The same spear that shish kabob Samael. Rodney: The very same. Donald: Well, let me see. takes the spear from Tug. They try to warn Donald not to take it. Donald: Now what are you guys so worried ab-AAHHH! hand becomes long, gray, and wrinkly. And stream is coming from it, giving him pain. Tug takes the spear from Donald, and his hand stops streaming and giving him pain, and then it goes back to normal. Andrew: It's Monster-Proof. Donald: Now you tell me! Winnie: Well, wait till we tell you what we found in Chester's trailer. He's been stealing special equipment from Area 53. Sibella: Oh my. Maybe Chester is involved in making that see-through invisibility lens. Godzina: Hey, yeah. We found out someone invented the lens out of a special camera lens that takes pictures of vampires. Jacqueline: Of course. And True is an expert on cameras. Maybe he is involved in this. then, Eddy, Harry, Grunt, Baxter, Matches, and Scrappy are dashing toward the other, breathing heavily. Grunt heavily: Hey…guys…we…got…something to… Goonie: Something wrong? Rodney: Did you guys find anything? Eddy side, breathing heavily: No…nothing. Rodney: Then it all adds up. Chester must have stolen the items from the shipping form. Baxter: Forget the shipping form, we got company. fallen angels are flying through the hallway, toward the kids. Jamaal: Uh oh. It's the freaks from Cloud Negative Nine. looks through his little brown book. Phantasma: What are you doing? Rodney: Looking up a way we can split up. How about "Split-up Maneuver 15"? others look in the book and agree. Scrappy, Matches, Feather, and Casta go one way; Mary, Tanis, Winnie, and Baxter go another; then Elsa, Jacqueline, Goonie, and Jamaal: then Phantasma, Andrew, and Godzina; then Tug, Sibella, and Grunt; then Rodney, Miguel, and Donald. Eddy and Harry just keep moving sideways. Eddy side: This way! Harry side: No, this way! Eddy side: No, this way! Harry side: No, this way! rushes back. Donald: Would you come on? pulls Eddy and Harry to his direction. The fallen angels follow the kids in each of their directions. 'Music Start. chase starts with the famous hallway shot, with the Creep Kids and the fallen angels coming in and out of random doors. Then Harry and Donald bump into each other and prepare to hit the other, but they just realize who they are, then continue going through doors. A fallen angel chases Tanis through the doors with his spear twice. On the third time, she chases the angel with his own spear. Fitness Area-Lower Levels Phantasma, and Godzina are being chased by the angels through the obstacle course. Andrew levitates up the wooden climbing wall, Phantasma goes through it, Godzina takes a few moments to climb up it and climbs down all tired, and the angels fly over the wall. Andrew sees Godzina slowing down from exhaustion and the angels are catching up to her. Andrew pulls out his keychain and it transforms into a scythe. Green energy forms around the blade, and then Andrew swings the scythe and shoots a wave of energy out of the blade. The angels see the energy wave heading towards them. So they turn around to get away from it, instead of chasing Godzina. Hallways few fallen angels got Mary, Tanis, Winnie, and Baxter in a corner. Mary pulls out her little space gun. The angels laugh as if it isn't dangerous. When they get closer, she pulls the trigger. In another part of the hallway, a bright light flashes and the fallen angels fly back screaming. Mary's gun is steaming. She blows on the gun to blow away the steam, but ends up flogging her helmet. Lab-Lower Levels Sibella, and Grunt fight against a fallen angel with metal poles against his spear. The shot zooms out, it turns out they are using a virtual reality training program. They move their bodies with helmets, visors, and gloves connect to the monitor by electrical cords. Then the fallen angel takes everything off of him, then pulls the stuff of the kids, and continues the chase. Another Lab-Lower Levels Eddy, Harry, and Donald run into the lab with fallen angels behind them. Donald and Harry try to fight them off, but they overpower them. Miguel hides behind a table, watching the angels put Eddy, Harry, and Donald in a glass case of a machine. One of the angels takes out an invisible men seeing lens and quickly snatches Rodney (invisible). He throws him into the machine with his friends and closes the glass door. They operate on the control panel and a strange energy surrounds the guys in the machine. All three of them are being zapped by the energy and are in pain. Then they quickly transform into the Three Blind Mice. Then they transform into the Three Wise Monkeys (Rodney is Blind, Donald is Mute, and Eddy and Harry are Deaf). Then they transform into the Three Stooges (Rodney is Curly, Donald is Moe, and Eddy and Harry are Larry). As the angels enjoy their "entertainment", Miguel steps onto a forklift and starts driving it. The angels see Miguel driving the forklift towards them. He chases them away from the machine, allowing his friends to come out, feeling weak and steaming from the machine. Ledges-Lower Levels (Andrew: Try saying that five times fast.) jumps from bridge to bridge while being chased by a bunch of fallen angel. Suddenly, Jacqueline disappears. The angels look back and see that she's escaping on a vehicle with Elsa, Goonie, and Jamaal. Hallways Matches, Casta, and Feather are just walking down the hall. Just then, a bunch of fallen angels jump them. All four pets prepare to fight, and then the angels got them into one of those cartoon fights in the middle of the dust cloud. The pets simply slip away from the fight, and sit to watch and laugh at the angels still in the fight in the dust cloud. Music Ends. the members of the Creep Kids just crash into each other and continue running off, except for Eddy, Harry, and Scrappy. Eddy and Harry twitch their head to the left, and then the entire body is controlled by Harry. He charges at them and tackles them into a room. Scrappy hears busting and breaking noises coming through the door. Scrappy: Go get 'em, Harry! Hmm…maybe this is the time I build a Scrappy Trap. Harry beats down dozens of angels. During his fight, he sees Samael appear right in front of him. Outside, Scrappy is finishing his trap. Then he hears louder noises in the room, and Harry flies out through the doors. Samael walks through the door and sees Harry stumbling through the knocked down load of barrels. Harry gets up and charges him. Next thing he knows, he steps on a trip wire and a net swings down and pushes him up against the ceiling. He struggles hard to get out. Harry: Wha-What is this? Scrappy: Oh, that's one of my Scrappy Traps. Harry: I don't care what it is! Just get me out of here! Harry tries to get the net, Samael walks towards Scrappy, and Scrappy just charges at him. Scrappy: Alright put 'em up! Are you a man or a bird! Come on, Show what you-! picks Scrappy up and throws him away. As Scrappy hits the wall, he falls unconscious. Samael walks toward the knocked-out puppy. Samael: Accursed hound. It's time to end your black hearted fury. is about to grab him, until… Donald: Hey, Sammy! Step away from the two halves of a whole brain and nut mutt! confronts Samael and switches his cane into sword mode. Samael: The son of Dorian Gray the immortal. What a pity how that dreaded curse that keeps you and your father alive can be such a burden. But if you want to test your steel with me, so be it. pulls out his spear and fights with Donald. His spear and Donald's sword clash with each other swiftly several times. During the fight, Samael was able to make a cut on Donald's arm. The cut is nothing but a shallow, thin, black line. The line just shrinks and fades away. Samael: So it's true. You really do have your father's gif't's. Donald: Gifts? I thought you just said it was a curse. charges straight at Samael with his sword. Samael: I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about this. of Samael's a fallen angel followers suddenly appears with a rectangular object covered with a greenish-brown blanket. He removes the blanket, revealing it to be a painting in a golden frame. The painting is not shown in the shots of this scene either. This causes Donald to stop in surprise. Donald: My painting, but how? Samael: Ask not for how I did it. Just be thankful to have this burden lifted. pulls out a spear and is about stab through the painting. Donald: No! quickly stops and slowly turns his head to Donald with a smirk. Donald breathes desperately. What do you want? Samael: Thought as much, you would do anything to save this…'thing'. Well then, I want you to let me go. That includes taking your friends. You know what will happen if you stop me. Then I want you to quit. Quit the Creep Kids; quit the mystery, quit Area 53, quit everything. If you do, I won't destroy your "precious" painting. Donald: How will I know you won't? Samael: Don't worry. You'll know. Rodney's Voice: Donny! Eddy! Where are you guys? and Samael both hear Rodney's voice heading towards them. Samael: Now remember, not a word. swiftly floats away. One of his followers carries the unconscious Scrappy and another follower carries Eddy, still in the net. Eddy looks back at Donald with a sad expression on his face as he and Scrappy fade away into the shadows with the fallen angels. Rodney walks in and finds Donald, all alone. Rodney: Donald, have you seen Eddy, or Harry, or Scrappy? Donald: No. I haven't. Rodney: Then come on! We better go find them. Donald: I can't. Rodney: What? Donald: Rodney…I quit. Rodney: But…why? Donald: Look, I don't need a reason! I QUIT, ALRIGHT! Rodney: But Donald… rest of the Creep Kids walk in. Donald walks and goes through Phantasma. Phantasma: Laughing Donny! That tickles! Donny? Donny? Donald? keeps walking, leaving the others so confused. Rodney is the one most upset. To Be Continued… Is Donald really quitting the Creep Kids? What will happen to Eddy, Harry, and Scrappy? How will this affect Rodney? Just wait for the next chapter and find out. Not a very dramatic way to have a group conflict, but it's the best I can think of. This is going to be the first page I've posted in October. Happy Halloween! Category:Blog posts